Various types of eyeglasses cases have been proposed. Some of these proposals have even included a mechanism to open a door of the case in response to application of manual force by a user on a part of the case other than the door.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,274, entitled “Ready reader eyeglasses with magnets recessed into front of frame, including carrying case and ferromagnetic strip” has disclosed that “eyeglass carrying case 29 is used by pushing slider bar 161 towards open end 104 of housing 83, which causes end portion 128 of long leg 122 to engage and open door 173 against the bias of torsion spring 194. The ready reader eyeglasses 23 can then be inserted into housing 83 and slider bar 161 moved toward closed end 101 of housing 83. This causes end portion 128 of long leg 122 to disengage from door 173, which closes under the bias of torsion spring 194. The procedure is reversed to eject eyeglasses 23 from carrying case 29, with end wall 125 bearing against eyeglasses 23 to eject them from housing 83 after door 173 is opened.”
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.